


To Forgive Or Forget About It, That Is The Question

by enchantment



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: Love hurts but it was never truer for Dustin when Marah sided with Beevil against him.  Now that the Abyss of Evil is sealed and they’re allies, can Dustin find it in his heart to give Marah another chance to become something more?
Relationships: Dustin Brooks/Marah
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	To Forgive Or Forget About It, That Is The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the Power Rangers universe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to the Power Rangers universe. 

The weatherman’s forecast is correct for once as it’s a perfect day at Blue Bay Harbor Beach. It’s warm and sunny and the air is full of laughter, everything that marks the exact opposite of Marah’s mood as she drags a stick through the sand to create various images. 

“Well, that’s a very telling picture,” remarks Kapri as her shadow falls across Marah’s drawing. 

“Yeah,” she replies sullenly. “It tells me that I don’t have a chance of it ever happening.” 

Tori looks over at the heart with the words, ‘Dustin + Marah Forever’, and the drawing of what she assumes is a stick figure Dustin flying through the air on his bike with Marah literally flying right alongside him. She lays her hand on her friend’s shoulder consolingly. “Marah, I know it’s hard, but you just have to be patient.” Grimacing slightly, she delivers the truth as gently as she can to soften the blow. “You didn’t just play with his mind when you pretended to switch sides, you played with his heart. It’s going to take time.” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” She turns to face Tori and Kapri with tears shining in her eyes. “But it’s been months and he’ll barely speak to me outside of lessons and group outings.” She shuts her eyes tightly and the tears spill over and down her cheeks. “What can I do to make him forgive me?” 

Kapri kneels onto the sand and runs her hand through Marah’s hair in a soothing gesture like she did when they were children. “Wounds take time to heal, Little Sister, and his might be really, really deep.” 

Marah wipes away any remaining traces of her tears and sniffs, “Yeah, well…thanks for the pep talk”. She looks up at their worried countenances and offers a small smile. “No, seriously, thank you, both. It means a lot to me to know that I can come to you with my problems.” She gazes over at Dustin standing at the water’s edge. “Or _problem_ in this instance.” 

“Hey, why don’t you come back with us to join the others? We’ll be cooking the food soon…,” entices Tori with an enthusiastic smile. 

“I’ll be over in a bit, I just need a little more time alone.” When they continue to stand there, she insists, “Go on, I’ll be along soon! _I promise._ ” 

Kapri relents with a sigh of defeat. “Fine, but you better or we’ll be back.” 

The girls are halfway down the beach when Tori looks back and shoots a nervous glance back where Marah’s still sitting. “I’m really worried about her. She won’t do anything stupid, will she?” 

Kapri frowns and answers, “She’s already thinking about it. She told me last week that she’s thinking about leaving the academy. It’s just too hard on her – ” 

“What?” pipes up Dustin from behind them. “Who’s leaving the academy?” He jerks back when they both hesitate before darting their eyes towards Marah. “What? No, no way! Why would she want to do that? I thought she was happy here!” 

“And how would you know?” accuses Kapri bitterly. “You barely even talk to her!” 

Dustin takes a step back but his eyes flash indignantly. “I’ve been busy!” 

“Well, she’s going to be busy packing if you don’t fix this!” she stresses as she pokes him in the chest to enunciate each word. “You had better fix this or you’ll be sleeping with George!” 

“Ouch,” he mutters as he rubs his chest and watches her storm off to join the others. “Who’s George?” 

Tori tries to hide her amusement as she replies, “George was Marah’s fish.” She finally releases a wide smile. “Kapri was literally threatening you with sleeping with the fishes…or in this case…fish,” she ends with a slight bewildered shake of her head. 

“What’s her problem anyway?” He turns to Tori with a mix of anger and confusion. “It’s not like it’s my fault.” 

“Dustin,” she broaches in a soft tone, “it might not be your fault, but you are the reason that Marah is considering leaving.” She moves closer and places her hand on his arm. “I understand that you’re still hurting but if you still care for her as much as you did before she sided with Beevil then you need to talk to her.” She starts to walk away and then looks back at him to add, “Before it’s too late.” 

She goes off to join the rest as he turns around to observe Marah. He knew that she had seemed a little off lately, not as bubbly as usual, but wanting to leave because of him? He never saw that coming. Taking a deep breath, he determinedly heads over to Marah, stopping only a few feet behind her. He cranes his neck to try and see what she’s drawing in the sand. “Hey, Marah, what are you doing?” 

She instantly freezes at the sound of his voice before hurriedly rubbing away her doodles. “Nothing, nothing at all! Why, what are you doing?” she asks brightly, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. 

He shifts restlessly on his feet before answering her. “I’m here to talk to you.” 

“Talk to me?” She stares back at him in utter confusion. “Since when?” She shakes her head to compose herself. “I mean…why?” 

“I heard that you wanted to leave.” 

She turns away to start drawing in the sand again and mutters, “Like you even care.” 

Taken back at her response, it takes him a few moments to respond. “Marah…I care. I mean…we’re friends, right?” 

**_“Friends?”_** she cries in disbelief. **_“Friends_** don’t exactly go out of their way to avoid each other!” 

“Hey, that’s not true!” he insists hotly. “We see each other all the time!” 

“Sure, we do at school or group outings. Besides then, when was the last time that you actually sought me out to talk to me? _Just me?_ ” Dustin’s silence speaks volumes. “See? I’m right. We’ve been a lot of things to each other, Dustin, but we’ve never been friends.” 

“We were friends… **once** ,” he painfully reminds her, “but then you lied to me and broke that trust. So, you can’t blame this all on me, Marah! You can’t have friendship without trust.” 

His words hit hard and deep. She blinks back her tears and takes a deep calming breath. “Okay, I deserve that. I lied to you and betrayed you, but I’ve worked really, really hard to change. And I’m not just talking about my clothes and hairstyle, Dustin! I’ve changed who I am as a person!” She slowly rises and smooths down her tank top and shorts as she stands before him. “I think that if you look at me, really take the time to look at me, then you’ll see how much I’ve changed.” _Especially for you,_ she adds silently. “If you do, then I think that you might find yourself open to giving me another chance.” 

And just like that, he closes himself off even more. 

He stares down at the ground gathering his thoughts before looking up and fixing her with his gaze. “I already gave you a chance, Marah, and you blew it. **_You_** **_blew it, not me!”_** The volume of his voice suddenly matches the intensity of his anger as he releases all the emotion that he has pent up for so long. “Do you have any idea what you did to me? Forget just not trusting you, I thought that I would never be able to trust anybody ever again! And when I allowed myself to think that I could believe in people again, it wasn’t because of anything that **_you_** did to try and atone for it!” He runs a hand through his hair and throws his hands out to his sides in a helpless gesture. “I believed in people again because of a stranger. **_A stranger_** who returned my bike.” His expression is bleak as he shares everything with her. “Marah, when I connect with someone, I give them all of my faith, all of my trust, and you…you made me feel so much on levels that I didn’t even know that I had!” he rages accusingly. Then his shoulders promptly slump and in a much quieter tone he adds, “And then you trashed every single one of them.” 

Her unshed tears finally run down her cheeks before she hastily wipes them away. Now is not the time to show weakness, because she needs to be strong in front of him, for him, especially if she wants to win him back. He’s confessing everything he has felt to her, she can do no less. “You don’t think that I don’t regret that every single day? You know, you weren’t the only one who felt something. While I was busy stealing your trust, you stole my heart. My entire life, I have been told that I wasn’t good enough,” she laughs mirthlessly, “or should I say not evil enough. Nobody ever treated me with affection or respect, not even my own family. Can you even imagine how hard that is, Dustin? To know that you will never be seen amounting to anything?” Her voice becomes the barest whisper. “Not even to your own parents?” She moves a little closer to him, grateful when he doesn’t move away. “You were the first person to show me kindness, you were the first one to care about me as an actual person and not someone who was supposed to achieve the latest goal in the latest evil scheme.” 

“What about Kapri?” he questions with a hint of suspicion. “You two seem pretty close.” 

“Yeah, back when we were children, but you know how she was when you first met her, she didn’t care about anyone but herself.” Her mood swiftly lifts. “But that’s all changed now, she’s a whole new person!” She takes a few more steps until all that separates them is a few mere inches. In two days, you altered my entire world. You didn’t just make me feel things, you just flat out made me feel.” Her gaze is earnest as she beams at him. “You made me feel worthwhile, smart and wanted, like I could do anything!” Her expression softens considerably. “I am so, so sorry that what I did ended up taking away your ability to trust because that’s what I love most about you, you’ll believe anything.” He pulls away from her, wondering if she’s playing him all over again. When she realizes how that sounds, she hastily amends, “I mean that in a good way!” She slowly reaches out and places her hands over his and gives them a gentle squeeze when he looks away. “When I saw the look on your face when I turned against you, it broke my heart but by then it was too late to turn back, I had to go through with it. I was scared and insecure and I didn’t even want to think about what would happen to either of us if I had let them down. I’m not making excuses,” she rushes to assure him when his gaze swings back to her. “I made a choice. It was a bad choice and the wrong one, but I still made it. I can’t go back in time and do the right thing, but I can ask your forgiveness and keep trying to make the right choices. I’m asking for a second chance, Dustin, and I can promise you that I won’t need another one.” She tugs him closer to her. “Please, let me show you that I can make the right choice.” 

Dustin averts his gaze from her and stares up into the sky looking for answers. _Oh man, I must be crazy to even consider this!_ His eyes flick down to her hopeful expression. _Or possibly a glutton for punishment._ He stares down at her as if he’s trying to read her soul and lets out a resigned sigh. “Just one more chance?” She remains silent and nods. “If we try this, Marah, we both have to be honest and above board. I mean it! Are you sure that you can do that?” he asks anxiously, giving her one last out to not break his heart again. He closes his eyes tight and reopens them to her expectant gaze. “One more chance, then?” 

The love shining from her eyes is as sincere as her vow. “That’s all I’ll need, Waldo, I promise.” 

“Okay,” he agrees with a firm nod, that’s all I need to know – ” He stops himself short as he realizes what she has just said. “Wait a minute! How do you know that? Ugh!” He tugs at his hair. “It was Tori, wasn’t it? I’m going to kill her, she has such a big mouth!” 

Marah gently takes hold of his hands and removes them from his hair. “Sorry, but girls tend to talk about **everything.** Besides, you’re the one who said no more secrets!” She slides her hands from his hair to cup both sides of his face. “I will do anything to prove that you can trust me this time, Dustin. I would give up the mall for you.” 

Knowing that she’s making a sincere effort to make it up to him, he fights back his laughter and merely grins back at her. “I don’t think you’ll need to do anything that drastic.” 

“So…are we together now?” she inquires apprehensively, still fearful of his rejection at hinting at anything more than friendship. 

“Yeah, we’re together now.” He pulls her into his arms and places a kiss on her temple before hugging her tightly. 

Releasing a breath that she didn’t even realize that she was holding, Marah draws back and suggests, “We should celebrate! Where do you want to go?” 

“Well, I just got paid so anywhere but near a wishing well.” 

“Why is everyone still going on about that?” she huffs while looking at him in puzzlement. “All I did was toss in Cam’s money like he offered, and I don’t understand why he’s still so upset! His twenty-dollar bills dried just as fast as his ten-dollar ones.” 

“I know,” he tugs her back into his arms consolingly. “That’s also the exact reason why we all use ATM cards now.” He thinks on it and counteroffers, “How about an arcade? There’s a new arcade that opened, it has all the classics like Space Invaders, Asteroids and Missile Command.” 

“Dustin,” she responds dryly, “I was raised as a Space Ninja, those virtual games were pretty much my actual childhood.” 

He nods thoughtfully. He’s about to suggest the Predator and Alien marathons down at Hollywood Cinema but then he doesn’t want her to think that’s how all humans view extraterrestrials. “How about we go hang out at my house and watch Star Wars? You seemed to enjoy that when we all went to the Sci-Fi festival last month. And we could make something to eat while we’re at it, it’ll be like dinner theater!” 

“That sounds wonderful, and I’m a great cook!” She claps her hands together in excitement. “I used to have this babysitter named Finster, he taught Kapri and me how to cook while Uncle visited with some of his friends on the moon.” She releases a wistful sigh at the memory. “I loved it when Finster would bake, he had the best recipes. Whenever he made Gingerbread Men, they would run so fast!” 

“Sounds delicious,” he exclaims with an uncomfortable smile before remembering something. “Hey, I have some Star Wars video games we could play, you could be Princess Leia!” 

“Oh, I don’t need a video game to do that!” She steps away from him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Remember the outfit from the movie where she tried to save Han Solo from Jabba’s palace?” 

Dustin eagerly nods as he watches her raise her hand to snap her fingers and transform her outfit. His eyes widen in eager anticipation at the bright flash of light and narrow in disappointment just as quickly when the light fades away. His gaze travels over her to find her literally dressed from head to toe as a bounty hunter. “That,” he waves his hand around to indicate her outfit, “is not a gold bikini.” 

Marah laughs wholeheartedly. “Well, duh! Why would I want to be a slave girl when I can be an undercover hero?” 

Another snap of her fingers returns her attire to its former state. “Are you sure that you don’t want to try for the bikini? It’s perfect for the beach.” 

She grimaces distastefully. “Not really, it reminds me of the Academy uniform.” 

Dustin gulps audibly. “The Evil Space Ninja Academy uniform? You wore something like that _every day?”_

She shoots him an incredulous look. “No, of course not, I was referring to the Wind Ninja Academy uniform. 

Now it’s his turn to give her an incredulous look. “Our Academy uniform is robes.” His eyes light up with sudden excitement. “Hey! What exactly are you wearing under there anyway?” 

“Clothes!” she answers tersely much to Dustin’s great disappointment. “I meant that bikinis remind me of the school’s uniform because they make my butt look too big.” 

Dustin lays a comforting hand on her shoulder as he tries to ease her insecurity. “It’s not you know, too big,” she glares at him and he rapidly adds, “or big at all. And I should know because I’m constantly checking it out.” 

She throws herself into his arms while wrapping hers tightly around his neck. “Oh, Dustin, you say the sweetest things!” 

A half hour later has Cam searching for Dustin and Marah at Kapri and Tori’s insistence. He soon finds them sitting on the sand, kissing each other, and clears his throat to announce his presence. “I was going to tell you two that we’re about to close down the barbeque but maybe I should put out this fire instead.” 

“Oh, hey, Cam!” greets Dustin while hurriedly standing and offering his hand to pull Marah up with him. “Guess what? Marah’s going to stay with me.” Watching Marah lean into Dustin’s side as she throws an arm around his shoulder and Dustin wraps his around her waist, Cam takes a protective stance and arches an inquiring eyebrow at him. “I mean at the Academy, she’s decided that she’s going to stay with me at the Academy…in her own room!” 

Cam returns the news with a knowing smile, it was nice to know that he could make Dustin’s eyes bug out in fear. “Good, I’m glad. Dad and the others will be glad to hear it too.” 

“What?” Dustin’s gaze ping-pongs between Cam and Marah. “Are you telling me that everyone knew about this but me?” 

“So what else is new?” quips Cam. “Are you two planning on joining us anytime soon?” 

“Not today!” chirps Marah for them both. “After much discussion, Dustin has offered to take me to his home and then show me heights of ecstasy!” 

Cam’s smile instantly morphs into a huge frown. “Did he?” he questions with a stern gaze. 

Dustin holds up his hands in a gesture of defense. “Dude, it’s totally not what you think! We’re going to Flights of Ecstasy, it’s a new race track that opened last week.” 

Marah looks at him quizzically. “There seems to be a lot of new stuff opening up lately.” 

“With all the monster demolition that goes on in this town, are you surprised?” He turns back to Cam. “I’m going to teach her about motocross.” 

“Just make sure that’s all you teach her, understand?” growls Cam, his only warning. 

“Dude, of course!” _Whoa, that’s scary. I thought only Sensei could look like that when he’s angry. Huh, like Sensei like Sensei’s son, I guess._ Dustin leans down and whispers into Marah’s ear, “I think that now would be a good time to leave.” 

Marah winks back at him and snaps her fingers to not only transport Dustin’s bike to them but then they’re sitting on it as well as being fully dressed in motocross gear. 

“Nice one, Marah!” congratulates Dustin while nodding approvingly with a laugh. “I could get used to this!” 

She flashes him a brilliant smile before turning back to her cousin in concern. “Cam, is there a rule about dating a teacher? Because I really don’t want to have to wait until after graduation to date Dustin.” 

“Usually there is but considering the circumstances, either Dad or I can teach you in lieu of taking Dustin’s class but don’t worry, we’ll figure something out.” He wears a heartfelt smile when Marah throws her arms around him and gushes how she’s so lucky that he’s her cousin. “I’m glad that you’re my cousin too, Marah, and I only want to see you happy. So, don’t worry,” he looks over at Dustin with an evil grin, “I won’t do anything to come between you and your Dust Bunny!” 

Marah’s eyes flash as if that was the best idea that she had ever heard. “Dust Bunny?” She throws her arms around Dustin’s middle, her face wearing an expression of bliss while she maintains her firm grip. “I love it!” 

Dustin pauses in the act of putting on his helmet to glare at Cam. “Dude! Seriously? That was cold.” 

“Yeah,” agrees Cam with a laugh, “I know. That one’s going to stick. Maybe now you’ll ask before using my lap top. It’s still frozen on Travis Pastrana’s fanboy site.” Ignoring Dustin’s protest of, “I’m not a fanboy!”, Cam smiles at Marah. “Have fun, Cousin.” He looks over at Dustin with another warning in his tone. “You, not so much, Dust Bunny.” 

“Cam, seriously,” he pleads, “do you know how often I’m going to have to hear that?” 

“I’m sorry, Dustin,” he acknowledges with a smirk. “Would you prefer that I address you as ‘Where’s Waldo?’” 

“Argghh! Tori!” he complains to the sky while jamming the helmet on his head. He does a final check and glances back at Marah to make sure she’s ready before heading out and leaving Cam in a trail of dust. 

Cam coughs as he waves goodbye to his cousin. _Yeah, Dust Bunny is totally appropriate._ He rejoins the others but stops and stands off to the side once he sees Kapri and Tori making a beeline straight for him. 

“I saw them riding off, where are they going?” demands Kapri, just as overprotective as Cam. 

“They’re riding off into the sunset and don’t worry, he’ll have her home before curfew.” _That is if he knows what’s good for him._

Tori muses, “It looks like things worked out after all.” Her overwhelming curiosity wins out over politeness though and she questions, “But really, Cam, where are they going?” 

“Flights of Ecstasy,” is his enigmatic reply. 

Kapri gasps indignantly. “She went to the mall without me?” She clutches Cam’s arm in a death grip. “Are they having a sale?” 

“They’re not going to the mall,” he informs her as he detaches himself from her, “that’s the name of the race track that they’re heading to after they stop at his house,” 

Tori’s voice contains more than a hint of laughter. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

“Why not? It seems appropriate,” insists Cam genuinely before flashing a devious grin. “Dustin’s always going around in circles.” 

“But they’re okay, now?” persists a worried Kapri. 

“Yeah, I think so,” he assures them both. “I don’t know if they worked everything out, but they seem to be on the right path.” 

“Good, because it took months for Marah to get over George and I don’t want to go through that all over again with Dustin.” Kapri smooths the top of her hair and adjusts her pony tail. “Now we just need to find a guy for me.” 

“Well, the motocross guys seem pretty popular lately.” Tori tilts her head to indicate Hunter. 

“I’m not into motorcycles as much as I’ve been drawn to skateboarding,” she replies while eyeing Shane hopefully before walking over to him. 

Cam’s protest is immediate. “Please tell me that she’s joking! It’s bad enough that I may one day be related to Dustin but now Shane too?” 

They watch the couple converse, smiling and laughing at each other. Tori notes her approval by stating, “There definitely seems a possibility that could be the case.” She tries not to laugh at Cam’s morose expression. 

Cam shakes his head ruefully before giving Tori a wry grin. “I was right, you know. You really can’t choose your family.” 

**The End**

****


End file.
